


Wrong Door

by addictedtofics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Miscommunication, References to Marvel, a whole load of, obviously, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofics/pseuds/addictedtofics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: accidentally knocked on the wrong dorm room college au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Door

****

Stiles stood nervously outside an unfamiliar dorm room door, he reached his hand and knocked tentatively, quickly wiping his clammy palms on his shirt before the door swung open. Before him, stood a broad shouldered, muscled, _God_ of a man, with artful stubble and chiselled cheekbones and jawline. He was wearing a _tight_ t-shirt, sinful jeans and his glasses were sliding down his nose. He looked Stiles up and down while Stiles ogled him.

“Can I help you?” A gruff voice asked as if he had so many more important things he could be doing than stood here talking to Stiles and honestly? Stiles found it so much hotter than he should have. Stiles cleared his throat and swallowed, hoping to stop himself before he started drooling over this man.

“Um, I’m here to take you on a date?” Stiles mumbled, too distracted by the way the man’s muscles bulged as he crossed his arms and how his eyebrows could express his every emotion. The man, once again, looked Stiles up and down, this time more thoroughly, taking his time with it, assessing Stiles properly. He seemed to nod slightly to himself as if he had decided something. He stepped back into his room and shut the door, leaving Stiles gaping in the hall, unsure what the _fuck_ had just happened. Before he had time to turn away and mumble a colourful range of expletives to himself, the door reopened and the _Adonis_ stepped out again, this time wearing shoes and his hair styled.

“Ok.” The man stated simply, as though this was a totally normal occurrence and they hadn’t pre-planned this.

“Cool, good. I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Derek.” Stiles nodded to himself and couldn’t rip his eyes from the man next to him, how in the hell he had gotten so lucky on _Grindr_ of all places, he would never know.

He and MuscleMan93, or Derek, had been talking on Grindr for about a month before they decided to arrange a date. They hadn’t exchanged much personal information about themselves, other than the fact that they went to the same college, not even their names. They had talked about silly, random things like cold pizza vs hot pizza (cold all the way, judge me), Iron Man vs Captain America (Captain America obviously) and vibrators vs dildos (both, preferably). They may not have been very open with each other about personal things but they had quite a lot in common (of silly things, that is) and Stiles was interested. He had never seen MuscleMan93’s face, but had seen plenty of other parts of him, _if you know what I mean._ Online, Derek had seemed of chatty and open, in real life, not so much.

They were walking to the diner on campus, that served the _most amazing_ curly fries and Derek had barely said a word. “So, you look even more muscly in real life than you do in pictures, dude. I’m impressed.” Derek furrowed his brow, but continued to walk forward, his hand brushing Stiles’ on every down swing.

They finally made it to the diner and got a table, they sat opposite each other which was not great for Stiles’ concentration, _oh judge me, I don’t care, anyone would get distracted by this man._ They stared at each other in silence for a good three and a half minutes before Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. “So fact about me, I cannot stand silence, like, _hate it._ I’m always one to fill a silence, especially awkward ones. Not that I’m saying this is an awkward silence, expect it totally is. You were so chatty online dude, I mean I get it, behind a screen it’s easier but help me out a bit here.” Derek furrowed his brow again. “So you like Marvel, right?” Derek seemed to perk up a bit. “Comics or movies?”

“Both.” Derek grumbled, although slightly happier tone, Stiles _thought?_

“Me too, me too. Do you prefer the Avengers movies or stand-alone movies?” Stiles was gripping this topic of conversation like a lifeline if it meant Derek would respond to him. For some reason he was not at all put off by Derek’s stony silence, in fact he was a _little_ turned on by it.

“Stand alone, definitely, but I do enjoy the Avengers movies, not so much Age of Ultron though. I really loved Civil War but I guess that was technically a stand-alone even if it was basically all the Avengers.”

“Wow, a whole two real sentences. I’m proud of you…and myself, to be honest. But yeah, man I totally agree. Favourite superhero?”

“I hate to choose, don’t make me.” The corner of Derek’s mouth was slightly upturned. “You?”

“I mean; I hate to choose too. But I gotta say Spiderman. He is me as a superhero and I love it, I don’t think I could pull off the spandex though. Although I don’t know how I feel about the new Spiderman in Civil War. Andrew Garfield was the perfect Spiderman and I hate that he wasn’t the first one to appear in an Avengers film, even if it wasn’t _really_ an Avengers film, you know?” Stiles rambled, he was passionate about Spiderman, okay?

“I don’t know. I think you could pull off spandex pretty damn well.” Derek said, looking Stiles’ chest up and down appreciatively and _goddamn it, was he biting his lip?_ Derek was going to be the death of him but _damn_ it’d be a good way to go. Stiles flushed down to his chest, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and ducking his head. When he looked back up at Derek, he saw him staring admiringly at his bicep, which just made his blush darken. Derek was looking at him with serious bedroom eyes and he needed to _stop_ before Stiles popped a boner in the middle of the restaurant.

They ordered their food and Derek seemed to open more as the evening went on, they talked about the silly things that they had discussed on Grindr and some more personal things, they talked about their families and what they were studying and before they knew it, it was 11pm and the diner was about to close. They were so caught up in each other, they hadn’t noticed the people around them filtering out of the restaurant. They apologised profusely to the wait staff and after Stiles insisted he paid, Derek left a generous tip that left Stiles wondering how he could have that much money for a college student.

They ambled slowly back to Derek’s dorm room, the flow of conversation seeming to have been ruined by their interruption at the diner but Derek made up for it as he slipped his hand into Stiles’ and looped their joined hands around his shoulder. Stiles looked at him, beaming. This date had been _beyond_ a success. “I’m really glad we set this date up, Derek.” He watched Derek once again furrow his brow, as he had every time Stiles mentioned their online interactions.

“Stiles, I was trying to pretend like I knew what was going on but this is the last straw. You literally just knocked on my door tonight and asked me on a date. We have never interacted before that.” Stiles looked at Derek as though he was from a different planet, he shook his head vigorously.

“What are you on about? We’ve been talking on Grindr for over a month, we’ve had this date set for a week.” Stiles tried to explain, gesturing exaggeratedly with one hand to make up for his trapped other hand.

“Stiles.” Derek stopped them and made Stiles turn to face him. He took his face in his hands and ran his thumbs along Stiles’ cheekbones. “I promise you, I have literally no idea, what you’re talking about. An extremely attractive man, with pale skin and moles dotting his skin like stars in the sky knocked on my door and _told_ not asked me that we were going on a date and how could I possibly resist? I couldn’t believe how lucky I’d gotten.” Stiles scoffed until Derek leaned forward and kissed him to shut him up. “Stop talking down about yourself. You’ve been doing it to yourself all night and I hate it. You’re amazing Stiles, I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Stiles said softly, trying to regain his breath after Derek had stolen it with that kiss. “But seriously, your dorm room is…” Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket, clicking on the Grindr app and going on his and MuscleMan’s conversation. “NW92, right?” Derek shook his head, slowly, looking slight downtrodden.

“NE92. You were supposed to meet someone else.” Derek spoke softly, sounding so vulnerable Stiles wanted to cry.

“I was supposed to meet someone else.” Stiles looked down briefly. “I feel really bad for that guy but I am so _so_ glad I knocked on the wrong door, Derek Hale.” Derek’s blinding smile returned.

***

Later that night, when Stiles and Derek were wrapped around each other in Derek’s bed, clothes strewn over his floor, Stiles fished his phone out of his jeans pocket and sent a message to MuscleMan93 profusely apologising for what had happened but explaining the situation. Turns out MuscleMan was a romantic and was totally okay with Stiles blowing him off, if it meant he had found someone special to him. As Stiles recounted this to Derek, Derek made his way under the covers and showed Stiles exactly how much he appreciated Stiles blowing MuscleMan off by doing some blowing of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> ALL I CAN DO IS APOLOGISE FOR THAT LAST LINE, I THINK I'M FUNNY.
> 
> Come and play on tumblr, I'm sort of accepting prompts but expect to wait MONTHS for them to be fulfilled - [sterekstyles](sterekstyles.tumblr.com)


End file.
